Giving you hell
by PeachyWeachy1
Summary: Bella was madly in love with her bestfriend a Jasper. He fell in love with her slutty cousin, Mary Alice. Now she hates him and he can't figure out why.
1. Chapter 1

Twilight fanfic

Bella | jasper

Bella hates jasper. For the life of jasper he can't figure out why.

Chapter 1

I hated his life. I hated everything about him. His smile, his voice, his face. The way he would tilt his head to the side, the most adorable face that I hated from him, when he stared at me confused as to why I showed him so much hatred.

But, a week ago if you would have told me I was going to become a bitch a very very very cold hearted one at that, and said that the love of my life would become the person I'd hate the most, well I would have laughed in your face and said you need to see a doctor.

Because a week ago I was completely smitten with the idea that me and Jasper Whitlock would become the 'it' couple of the school year. That was until he decided to treat me like chopped liver and he was up on his high chair feeling the way I felt for him towards Mary Alice. My cousin! I know the traitorous whore in our family we call her "Snatches" some behind her back others like me and her father, to her face. We call her 'Snatches' well because that's what she does. She will see a man or teenage boy in a relationship and she will snatch him up just by opening her gates, which are her legs. It must be a game for her. It's like wen she has a "I'm in a fully committed relationship " radar. She has successfully broken up 3 marriages, 15 relationships, and several about-to-be relationships. Our very own family whore, cue the drums

Mary Alice had been to the most recent birthday party of the slut twins, Kate and Lauren, and from the story Rose, my best friend, who might i add, should hate to because she's the dumbasses twin sister, but if I do is be lonely, had been an angel to share with me without sparring me the details if how they - Mary Alice and Jasper - laughed together as If they had been friends their whole lives or how she "accidently" brushed her hand up her thigh or how he took her upstairs and could be heard fucking her over the Lord music that was turned up all the way after the first few banging of the head board

It was no laughing matter that she used him for her own need. And He Was The Dumby Who Believed She Could Be Like Tanya. The town whore who was suddenly turned from " town whore " to " the perfect girlfriend who finally learned to keep her legs closed long enough to be wifed up. " By none other than sweetheart Cullen boy. Edward Cullen. His adoptive father, Carlisle Cullen, was the best doctor in the town. I heard rumors about what happened between sweetheart Cullen and town whore. It was a raging pit of rumors that never seemed to be end. Personally, my two favorites are the ones that they ran away to New Mexico to raise a family. And the other one is that he contracted a std from her and Carlisle and her mother, Irina, felt oso disturbed by it that they packed up and dissappear off the face of the earth .

How Jasper Shithead Whitlock created the thought that he can change Mary Alice was absurd. Especially since she was sucking for buck not long after the little affair. That's my cousin for you. She takes after her aunt which is my mother, Renee. Mary Alice had been living with the slut of a mother of mine since I moved across the street which fortunately was owned by my father, Charlie, had started staying there every time they argued. I mean don't get me wrong a month ago if you would of looked at us you would of thought we was one big happy family. But if you look past the cliche family Portrait in the foyer and turn right you'd see that Charlie Only stayed with her because of me , and she only stayed with him because of the money. He'd been wanting to leave her since he found her and uncle Phil ' sex tape mixed in with his old baseball tapes. Quite the Scandal, right? Uncle Phil was daddy's favorite brother , he would go to him for guidance but all that ends when your brothers banging you wife. Ever since the tape has been discovered by dad, she's been acting up, you'd think that she was going to start realizing that her and daddy haven't slept in the same bed let alonethe same house. He's been trying to get her to sign divorce papers. Being the gold digger she is, that'll never happen.

Today was the first day of junior year. The first day to make Jasper's life a living hell and the first day to become a "New Bella." Of course I had this planned out and was overly excited, I woke up before my alarm clock and Rose was going to be here in 10 to help me get dressed. In a town that will do nothing but rain 25/8 all day almost 363 days a year, your clothing options tend to be minimized. Out here the air is humid enough you could wear a skirt, but mainly the weather is so fucked up you'd have to wear 3 layers of clothes. Today was one of those rare sunny days so I was Scared for what Rose was going todress Me in. Looking at the clock Rose was due to beep that stupid horn at this unreasonable hour right about now, there goes that stupid fucking horn. Rosalie has been my bestfriend since she found out that I pushed Jasper off the monkey bars screaming " I run this shit, Bitch. " She told me she liked that because jasper was being rude to her that day, and of course being the age of six living with Renee it would have been a crime if I didn't have a cursing problem, so I told her " the little fucker can suck ass " and just like that we've been bestfriends and she even did her little ' magic ' hinting to jasper that I was catching the feels for him. Now? I hate him.

" you always zone out . Charlie let me in before he left, I've been here for about 15 minutes asking what ideas you had for your outfits this year. I'm guessing you want the look that makes the male population at our school notice you with their penis ' before their brains recognized it's Bella Swan. " i couldn't help but giggle.

"you know me so well." I Said giggling when the picked up my black Converses.I'd only be On my deathbed to wear heels. Pro and con to being clumsy. She told me to get in the shower so I grabbed my towel groaning about how she's not my mother. After 25 minutes I realized that Rose was getting impatient as usual, turning off the Water and stepping out the bathroomI heard an argument going on downstairs, being Careful not to be heard, tiptoed to the top Stair to listen better

''what do you mean 'Bella doesn't want to Speak to me?"he practically shouted. ' He' is Jasper. "We drive together everyday'." how predicable. I told Rose that he was going to come by in the morning, she told me 'I'll handle the fucker, B'

''Like I said I'mwell aware of that but sorry fucker looks like your gonna get replaced in more than One way. Bye Bye now." One dramatic door Slam in 3.2,1 . on now I love my Rosie Posie,

"Get the fuck in that Room and get dressed we are out of here in 5." oh attitude much, I couldn't care I was smiling a pretty smile today. GoingI smiled even bigger Seeing the batman Crop top and black skirt. Simple yet I would bet away my comic collection that I looked like a babe.

Picking up my backpack, and running down the stairs as fast as my clumsy self could because when Rose says 5 minutes she means 3. Learned that the hard way.

"Your car or mine?" She asked , my baby, my matte black charger or Rose's baby, red shiny convertable?

"Mine, do I look shiny today?" Already at the door of my car saying that. I'm Glad Rose never got sick of me with my constant indecisiveness and my obsession w it batman and my over use of 'foul explicit words' as she calls it, very lucky bitch I am.

With me driving we made it to school in 10 minutes. If Rose were to be driving it would of taken 30 minutes, and we'd never be at school at a decent time. Rose already left to go find her stupid boyfriend, so when I got out the car, the devil himself was following his beeline straight to me, I was still standing there because I was deciding if i should go or stay, guess my decision was made for me when he stepped right in front of me, then he looked my up and down, 'checking what you're missing out on huh, Whitlock.' Lovely thought bubble.

"What the hell was that this morning, B?" He. Cannot. Be. Serious. You fuck me over for my cousin, don't even try to apologize but I don't catch one ride with you, and you expect me to give you some shit awesome explanation, as fucking if.

"What exactly did I do Whitlock?" I'm so glad I perfected the monotone voice from talking with Renee, because looks like I'll be adding him to my shit list. I Was so tempted to wipe that hurt look of his stupid face, because I only had a right to be hurt, fuck him, fuck her, fuck the time they spend together, fuck the food they buy together, fuck the chicken nuggets that he gets. Fuck everything. I couldn't seem to care for the 10 seconds he took to respond,

"B, why don't you wanna speak to me?" He whispered. 'Why do you sound like I broke your heart ?' He just couldn't help but add fuel to the fire, albeit oblivious.

"Why don't you ask your little -" I couldn't finish my sentence because the whore herself appeared.

"Belly boo" what the fuck is a belly boo? "Fuck off."

"Hi Jazzy " She purred, like literally fucking purred, and hugged him. Not only did that stank perfume she used kill me, but the look on his face when he saw her killed me 7 times.

Clearing my throat, I looked at Jasper, "well, go ahead ask your whore why I'm mad." They looked at me like I had two heads, Mary Alice because she's as dumb as a stick, and Jasper because I just called his girlfriend a whore to her face, " I'll be leaving you alone now, bye bye" I said with a smirk and walked away only catching what Mary Alice said "what whore Jazzy, what's she talking about?" Oh the stupidity on that one.

Some one grabbed my wrist, and the dumby I am thought it would actually be Jasper, but when I turned around it just had to be McCarthy. Emmett fucking McCarty was the boy who introduced me to the magical world of fuck boys.

"What McCarthy?"

"Can't I speak to the love of my life?" As fucking if!

"I have places to be, I'd rather be In hell than speak to you right now." He laughed. At least he let go of my wrist, I turned and stepped to him fully. To the right of him was Rose and Jake her boyfriend and to the left of him was Jasper and Alice, Alice was clearly unaware of the attention she wasn't receiving because he was to busy staring me down, and in that moment I decided to do something I never would do last year, I decided to flirt.

"Hay Emmy, " I drawled using the same nickname I gave him when we dated, while doing what I thought was a daring flirtatious move batting my eyes. Apparently it was, because his whole face lit up in a flame.

"Hay Marie," he chocked out, oh how much I enjoyed being the one to make someone blush and stutter.

"You free after school?" I asked biting my lip,

"Always for you." Ohhhhhhh, how cute.

"Good, pick me up at 7." Having the final word I gave him a peck on the cheek and walked over to Rose and Jake, who just so happened to be my half brother, he was 2 years older than me and was the love child of Renee and Billy, who left my mom for a model that was looking for a sugardaddy. Me and him has several things in common, mostly our undying hate for Mary Alice and Renee. Before getting to Rose and Jake I looked in Jasper's direction one more time, he was watching me with sad puppy eyes. Too fucking late, smirking at him I flipped him off.

"Bold move, IzzyB. May I ask what for?" I smirked

"Well, that was nothing more than giving someone a test of their own medicine, as the old people would say. I hope it tastes as vile to him as it does to me." Grinning at me he was about to ask something else, but the bell rang so I gave him a hug and let them kiss before I dragged Rose to our first class. And I'm so happy we got the same classes.

? ﾟﾘﾊ? ﾟﾘﾊ? ﾟﾘﾊ?

Xx.


	2. Chapter 2

Jasper p.o.v

What the fuck? I thought my life was starting to turn around you know? I had a bestfriend that was everything to me like the sibling I never wanted. Bella was my favorite person, we did everything together and now she hates me. Why? I would never fucking know. This morning I was planning on picking her up like I always do and telling her about Alice, but of course she already knew Alice because Alice was her cousin, I only knew Bella has 2 cousins one she deemed a whore and the other that ran away. I never got the "whore's" name but the other one was edward so now it made 3 right? Nobody but me knew that goody two shoes was her cousin. But as I was saying, instead of B answering the door, I got my ass chewed out by Rose! My darlin' bitch of a twin sister who has announced to me that Bella wouldn't like to speak to me. Whatever. They must be pmsing again.

Over The Last 15 minutes I've been in the parking lot, and I'm way too late to homeroom because I'm still trying to figure out why the hell did Bella have to disrespect Alice like that ? I only wanted for Bella to Know that I wanna be with Alice. But I guess its going to take time. I didn't Know what to do. I mean I like Alice I really do. She may be a little Wild but I feel like I could look past it. like I did that One time in the mall. We Were Looking for shoes and some guy walked up to us, I think his name was Tyler, anyways he Walks up to us and says "Hey Alice, Remember me?" She smiles and shakes her head.

"No, from where?"

"from The party last week after you came down stairs you gave me a pretty decent blowjob." He smirked and looked at me. That motherfucker.

" ohhhh, Hey Tyler. I remember you, that night was fun." I probably had the most incredulous look on my face, it's like she doesn't even care. I'm right fucking here!

"Yeah, maybe we could do it again?" She really had the nerve to look like she was contemplating the idea! Had to be fucking kidding me right now.

" I don't think so, I've got a boyfriend right now, " She said squeezing my had giving me the brightest smile that day. I couldn't stay mad at her, she was just so adorable.

"What the fuck are you doing Whitlock?" Said Peter bringing me out of my fucked up thoughts.

"Hay man, what's up? I was just thinking." giving him a handshake.

"Yeah? What about?"

" bro, Bella totally disrespected Alice, called her a whore right in front of both of us and to top that she doesn't even want to Speak to me. Like what the actual fuck?" He looked at me like I was growing to heads.

"What?"

"You don't see what's right in front of you." Was all he said and walked into school. I had to jog to catch up to him.

"What are you talking about peter?"

"The whore cousin Bella is absolutely always talking about is the person you're doing your business with."

"YOU'RE FUCKING LYING!" I couldn't help it, he flinched when my words echoed in the hallway. Alice isn't the girl that acts exactly like her mother. Alice isn't the girl that fucked Bella's last 3 boyfriends. Oh no no no. Thus can't be.

"Sorry to state the obvious, again, but by being with Alice your just saying your friendship with B means nothing. I mean you guys are bestfriends. She loves you lots, your only fucking her over for a whore."

"Oh fuck you Pete, what am I going to do." I don't know what to do right now. "Should I talk to B? If she'll talk to me."

"Well, I wouldn't want to talk to you either. You did a pretty shitty thing don't you think? I mean how can you know Bella for all, like, your lives and not know that Alice is The Whore." He was right. Bella had told me this before, she even described what she looked like to me but I let it slip my mind when I met Alice. How the hell will I be able to fix this?

I groaned "Pete you got to help me, man. Bella's my bestfriend how should I fix this?"

He shook his head "nope. No. No freaking way. You did this you fix it." I sighed and let him walk to first period and turned and walked to mine. And there she was. Bella. I forgot we always had all the same classes. I walked over to the desk That we usually share and took a seat I turned to look at her but she wasn't paying attention, she was busy on her phone.

"Bella." She didn't even look up, just made a 'hmm' noise.

"Bella." I sing-songed. She did the same noise, it was clear that I wasn't getting nowhere.

"Isabella Marie Swan." My tone a little rougher, I'm trying to apologize and she's being so igorant. She visably stiffened, relaxed, rolled her eyes, then looked up at me.

"What do you want Whitlock?"

" You are acting like a total bitch, never mind." And in the moment of 10 seconds it took Bella only half to stare at me wide eyed and the other half was spent registering what it was that I had said. It was also In another 5 seconds that I learned she has a mean Left hook.

Before I knew it I was on the floor holding my nose that was most likely broken and Bella was hovering over me. She looked more demonic than angelic in this moment.

"Just so you know I was texting my Father, it doesn't give you the right to call me a bitch. You can go to hell, I hope you contract an std from the stupid skank you've been so in love with." Mr. Aro decided it was the perfect time to walk In.

"Mr. Whitlock, Ms. Swan? Care to give and explanation?"

"I punched Jasper in his nose, don't worry, I'm going to the Principle now." She grabbed her things and left. I grabbed my things with the hand I wasn't using to catch the large amount of blood coming from my nose. Yup definitely broken. I was walking to the nurse even before Mr. Aro told me to.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay so I apologize for not being able to write some chapters and post them, I've been super busy with school and life in general . I'll be posting super soon


	4. official chapter 3

Bella -

After a 30 minute lecture from the principal, a call home, and a weeks worth of detention I'm finally free to go to class, which I don't because I don't want to risk another trip to the Principal's office on the first day. So I just went to my locker. Might I add that the nurses office is right across, so I got a good view of what I did to poor Jasper. Well, fuck him. He shouldn't be such a dick head .

He shouldn't have uttered the word 'bitch' when talking to me he knows how bad my temper is. It serves him right for making shitty decisions from the moment he looked in The Whore's direction. Now to try and get through the rest of the day without going to prison for homicide.

"Belly Boo!" Screeched The Whore herself. Make that a double homicide. "How could you hurt my poor Jazzy like that!? What did he ever do to you!?" She really is dumber than a stick. If there is a God listening to me right now I really wish he would either strike this ditzy bitch in front of me or keep me from killing her. I prefer the first but I'll take what I can get. Sighing I turn to her and mentally slam my head into a locker.

"What exactly are you talking about?" I asked, hoping I sounded as sweet as I looked right now. Which was not sweet at all, but apparently she didn't catch the memo.

"Bella, you hurt my Jazzy. I heard that you punched him, how could you?" Why do I put up with such stupidity?

"Alice, don't you fucking get it? I don't care about how either of you feel right now, got that? You were already dead to me, tell your arm candy of the moment you both can shove all the fucks I give and sail across the ocean with it." I grabbed my bag and walked away.

Fuck her, too. Honestly who am I to care if she feels lie a sad wittle puppy? My feelings didn't matter when she was giving blowjobs to Danny, my first serious boyfriend, or when she was giving Jasper a ride into manhood, now was I?

'Rose what class r u in'

'Art, u r going to be late. And I want details.'

Lovely how lovely. Art with the famous Mrs. Esme. I used to think she was a nice teacher just by her name, but she was a fucking nutjob. My freshman year, a student was whistling while working and she just had a mental meltdown. Like full blown melt down, she threw paint at the walls, canvases students trying to leave the class, she even described in full detail how she was going to murder someone. If I was just passing by and saw it I would of been concerned, but I didn't an I thought it was beyond hilarious. She was sent to a psychologist and came back my sophomore year still batshit crazy. Just a little toned down.

Rose was saving my seat when I got to the room, glaring at anybody who tried to take my seat.

"So what happened"

"That little fucker, why did I ever think I was in love with him? He called me a bitch because I wasn't paying enough attention to him. So I just punched him, getting me a week worth of detention starting tomorrow and I might of told Mary Alice to shove all the the fucks I give up their ass and sail across the ocean." We laughed about it until Mrs. Wacko came in.

 _Alice~_

I don't understand, I try to be what everybody wants. A party girl who's free and open. But things got out of hand 5 guys ago and now everybody wants to slut shame because of a threesome? But if everyone's precious Bella was to do something the dimwitted fucks of Forks would throw a party. I didn't want all the negative attention, I just wanted to be what everybody wants. But sweet little Bella makes that too hard for me. She brings up my mistakes every chance she gets, with our family, around Jasper, and to all their friends. She a even hit my Jazzy! All because he wants me and not her. The one person that wants me and not her.

I know everything there is to know about Jasper Whitlock. _Thanks to Bella. All she does is talk about him with his sister. Fucking annoying._

"Hey Ally," My Jazzy. Sighing I turn to look at him, his nose is crooked and covered in dried up blood. Oh its on, this bitch will pay. It kind of makes me sad that I'm fighting with my family, I looked up to Bella she was even like my sister before everything.

"Oh Jazzy, baby are you okay? Are you leaving school?" I wanted to kiss his pain away, I'd do anything to make him feel better, if he's leaving I am too.

"No, I've got music and it's probably going to be the only good thing here besides you." How adorable is he?

"Walk me to the gym since it's on the way," grabbing his hand we walked to the gym. "I saw your friend, Bella, I wanted to know why she hurt you, she told me to that we can shove all the fucks she's gives up our no-no areas and sail across the ocean. If you ask me I think that was the sweetest way she could say it." Looking over at the amazing side view of Jasper, I know he's upset. The tip of his ears turn red, he's glaring at freshmen who walk by, if I wasn't feeling quite pleased with myself I'd probably be worried about the freshmen, or Bella. Unfortunately, I'm extremely smug right now. "J, are you okay? Did I do something?" I was a pretty good act acting sad.

"No, Ally. Look I'll come by after this period, I'm leaving after." Kissing my cheek he gracefully turns and goes away. Fuck I hate gym. I already knew who was in the class since nothing ever changes in Bumfuck Forks. Bella and her little followers was here, Emmett and Rose. But Emmett wasn't around her. he was with Tyler and Mike. So I sat on the bleaches far enough that they wouldn't look at me, but close enough that I could still hear the conversation.

"So dude you finally got that date you been wanting since you were a kiddo, huh?" Tyler said, grinning like a madman. Why? I don't know.

"Yeah, you been talking about it all morning where you taking Bella? What are you gonna do?" Bella? What the fuck?

"Man, we're going to see a movie and probably go down by the beach. I gotta make it perfect, so none of you dick heads better show up." Oh I can help with that, I sure can.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 _Jasper -_

Thinking back to my talk with Peter, I thought about how I acted with Bella first period and how I'm going to deal with this whole problem. Bella has been my bestfriend since we met and if I'm being a am little honest, our friendship was pretty deep. We shared almost all our first everything together, I was her first kiss, She was my date to a school dance, we actually fake dated in 5th grade so I was her first boyfriend and she was my first girlfriend. I took her to her first party and I was the first person to get her completely trashed. She was the first girl to sleep in my bed with me after said party, we had a lot of good times together I don't want Bella out my life. But I also don't want to lose Alice, so I'm stuck between a rock and a hard place.

"Jazzy? Are you okay?" My Ali. Even after what Peter told me I still can't help but like her. She's not as bad as Bella made her seem, she's funny, caring, hell the sex is amazing. But that might have more to do with her sleeping around, right?

The nurse asked her to excuse herself since I was still bleed profusely. She nodded and went out by the lockers, which just so happened to be where Bella's locker was so I saw that they were talking. Well more like Alice getting yelled at and it just pissed me off even more. I mean I have a right to be pissed off, why can't she just accept that I'm happy and be happy for me?

"Okay sweetie," Miss Chelsea sighed "you're all done here go clean up and head to class, your teacher already knows you were here." Sighing, I left and went to Alice. I told Alice that I would walk her to class and that after this period I'm leaving, I wanted so desperately to keep what she told me about her conversation with Bella to myself but fuck me if I wasn't angry about it so sent a text to Peter.

 _'Do you think that Bella will get over this?'_ Of course I already knew his answer but fuck man I needed help.

 **"Haha! Fuck no"** Gee thanks. **" look, try talking to your girlfriend about keeping some distance while you try to work things out?"**

 _'Sure man, any other wisdom from you?'_

' **"Bells got a date. With McCarthy."** I don't know if I had the right to be mad? But that sure as shit didn't stop me from being pissed. All this time She has been upset with me for dating the Bane of her existence, but her she is dating fucking McCarthy? Like he's some prize to be won. Yeah he has great abs, and great hair, and a nice smile, and a pretty face, and if I wanted to test out the same sex kind of thing that would be my go to guy, doesn't mean she has to fucking date him!

I ended up not going to second period instead I stayed in the bathroom by the gym, ever so patiently waiting for the bell. It felt like 7 hours went by before it was over and I walked out to meet Ali, hoping that she would be the first one out, but it was Bella and her friends. Her friends saw me first and legit glared at me when I waved, which made her look at me, I would of thought she was going to punch me again but she just scoffed like I was a nobody and kept walking.

"Hey cute stuff, you ready?" And there's Alice, she can't get any cuter. From her height to her eyes, to the tight shirts she wears to the short shorts, everything is just so wonderful and perfect about her.

"Hey Bella wait up." I wanted to say something to Alice but Emmett caught my attention. He was jogging to catch up with Bella down the hall, I couldn't hear them but I could see perfectly that she was blushing and they were flirting and he made her fucking giggle. Come on, really? She's really fucking _giggling? Like some cute little fifth grader._ It just pissed me off even more. Then the conversation is over and I'm still staring as they walk together and head to class. And Alice is staring at me while I'm staring at them and apparently is mad, which might be why she hits me.

"Ow, Babe. You hit harder than it seems. Shit." But she doesn't care because she's already walking out the door. "Ali, wait." But she keeps walking, faster than you think someone who's only 5 ft and wear heels would, so I have to practically run to catch up with her. "I'm sorry about that, come on. Let me make it up? Let's go somewhere tonight, huh?" I know she loves it when we go on dates, she loves when I give her all my attention.

"Movies? Maybe a walk on the beach?" She pouts, oh hell how can I say no? I kiss her forehead, giving her a hug.

"Of course. Then maybe I can really show you how sorry I am." She laughs, smacking my chest.

"Oh really? How bout you show me now? From what I understand.. your parents aren't home so..." She let's the sentence hang and walks away, she well be the death of me. This time she didn't far so I just pick her up, tossing her over my shoulder and walk to my car.

"Your wish is my command." I said while putting her down and going to get in my car. Everything is going good with us, why should I let Bella ruin it?

 **Okay. Not long, but not that short either. Review please and thank you - Xo -**


End file.
